Courier of the Dead
by RainGain
Summary: After discovering an empty bunker Courier Six soon find himself in a world different than his own, The world of highschool of the dead. Rated for many reasons.


**Chapter 1**

 **This takes place after the lonesome road dlc and all the others dlc as well after the battle of Hoover dam good house ending.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Fallout or Highschool of the dead.**

 **A new journey**

War. War never changes. That was what Ulysses said to the 19 year old courier Six after their confrontation at The Divide. To be honest, he might have agreed with older courier. Six has been to places that some would find sceptical, like the old world facility in Big MT. or what the natives of the Mojave call the big empty, or survived the nightmarish Sierra Madre casino, or came face to face with the burned man himself Joshua Graham, and all of this started with him getting shot in the head by that jackass Benny because of a damn poker chip.

Now he is sitting on the footlocker with all the items that he already required in his new elite riot gear he found in a collapsed building with his anti-materiel rifle holstered across his back holding a data chip containing ED-E's subconscious thinking about what his next move should be. He thought about going back to the Mojave express in Primm to upload the chip into the other ED-E he found, but he can't think of what to do after that, and then an idea came to him.

'There's probably some facilities in Big MT. I haven't looked that could be worth searching' thought the young courier.

With a new goal in mind, he started making the trek back to Primm. 15 minutes after Six arrived at the town where the NCR is occupying it, now he has respect for them, he just doesn't trust them well enough to like them. now Caesar's legion on the other hand he would just stand clear of them and if they attack him, he'll just put a bullet in their head. He just survived taking out those marked men freaks at the Divide along those tunnelers and fucking deathclaws. He gave a small shudder at reminding that fight with Rawr, thank god he had that flare gun and finding that war head in that cave. Shaking his head he made to the Mojave express and was glad that he made Meyers the new sheriff, he entered the house and saw Nash at the counter.

''Hello there Six, came for another round of Caravan?'' asked the owner, the courier just chuckled underneath his helmet saying '' Not this time old man.''

he walked over to ED-E who was just hovering around, he issued the deactivation protocol and caught the eyebot before it hit the ground. he inserted the data chip and rebooted ED-E who just started to float around him beeping happily.

''I know I missed you too buddy'' he laughed and rubbed it's head. ''So, you up for another adventure?'' He got determined beeping from his eyebot friend. They both walk out while Six got out the B.M.T. and recalibrated it so it could transport more than one person, he then fired the transporter once they were in an open space and they both vanished.

They both appeared in a area around the Big Mt." What?" Six said aloud, very confused at why he had appeared in a seemly random area.

Checking his pip boy, he noticed a radio transmission near by. Turning to ED-E. " Lets check it out" Six said. Getting an positive beep back.

About mid walk to the transmission source Six heard a buzzing noise. Turning around Six found himself looking at a large group of Cazadors, about five in total.

"Shit " Six said to himself, unholstering his anti-material rifle he quickly fired a shot towards the group whom closed in by the second. The shot hit dead center turning what was originally a Cazador into a bloody mess which crashed on the floor seconds later.

When the corpse hit the ground the other four scattered trying to attack from all sides. Acting quickly Six turned and shot the one coming in on his left, killing it.

ED-E fired a laser shot hitting one of Cazadors on the right. The blast ripped through it's wing, it also like the first crashed into the ground but unlike it's predecessor it was still alive.

The other two both attack head-on, the first flew in front of the other . Smirking behind his helmet, Six pulled the trigger on his anti-material rifle. The bullet ripped through both of the creatures killing them instantly.

Six turned and walked over to the still living Cazador, putting his foot on it's head he lined up his rifle with its head and pulled the trigger.

The creature's head splattered all over the ground, the bullet dug its way deep into the ground kicking up dirt and rocks in the process.

" Well that was something" Six said turning to ED-E," let's keep moving we don't want to meet any more of those out here" Six said before beginning his trek again.

After about 10 minutes they finally reached their destination," Here it is" Six said aloud, the building was an old bunker looking place the windows were shattered, the outer concrete was cracked and old, and among other things the steel door was rusted .

" looks nice" Six once again said to himself with a sarcastic tone. Walking over to the door, Six looked up at it . How was he going to get it open.

The door if answering his question began to open by itself. Six pulled his rifle up to his side, ready if anything was to attack them. Walking in Six found the place look just as old on the inside as a did on the out. Just as rusted and broken, despite its appearances the computers monitors nearby we're on.

In the center of the room a large sphere like contraption stood, the sphere itself was opened in the middle and inside was what look to be like a control panel.

"ED-E check it out" Six asked the bot, the eyebot quickly followed the command. Floating towards the center of the room and into the open sphere. A beep coming out of few seconds later let's Six know it was safe.

Walking over to the door of the sphere Six noticed letters written on the side, UDP-05 in bold letters was printed on the side the thing .

Grabbing both ends of a doorway Six looked in, it was not a second later he felt a pair of hands push him into the UDP-05.

The door closed after he completely fell in.

Within a few seconds the sphere started to spin, with each rotation it started the get faster and faster.

At this moment light was the only thing Filling Six's vision. After what seemed like forever the sphere finally stopped, quickly opening the door Six stepped out and had his gun at the ready.

What he saw was not the inside of an old bunker but instead a lively City, well not lively but at least not completely destroyed.

Walking out into what seemed to be a street Six turned to his left and a horde of people, at least they seemed like people.

However upon closer inspection he quickly realized they were not, their skin was lightly tinted green and their eyes were completely lifeless.

Ungodly noises came from their lips that they all move towards him.

Pulling up his rifle he quickly blasted one in the chest throw around going through the 'person' it hit and blasting several others behind it. Despite being shot point blank with an anti-material rifle the man stood up again as well as the several who were hit behind him.

Quickly pulling his rifle up to eye level he shot again but this time aim for the head, the creature fell dead on the ground. Only one of the creatures that stood behind it was tall enough to also get hit in the head.

Quickly realizing what he had to do Six begin firing at head level at each and every one of the creatures in front of him.

After nearly firing an entire clip the entire horde was gone. Quickly stepping over the corpses he began to make his way to a building that stood tall in front of him. Hoping to find some answers of where he was.

 **Hey guys it RainGain here with the first chapter of my new crossover story, Co written and commissioned by stigma13. Well until next time.**


End file.
